Spider Mon
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Spider Man after he comes to the Spirit Verse he then knows what he has to do he has to save someone in need. And when the Digidestined are in trouble over in the Digital World it's up to him to get them out of there before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

Life As A Superhero

By Spider Man

Now for me personally life as a superhero isn't as easy as most folks would think it is.

And I say that because well the great power comes with great responsibility can be quite complicated to most but that's what I live by because I believe it's the right saying for me since I lost my Uncle Ben and back then I knew if I wanted to be the Spider Man that I am today then I would have to live by his saying as mentioned earlier.

Oh and thankfully i've been able to take care of the worst of the worst and trust me it's not that easy to take care of them but sometimes I always find a way.

And yes I did team up with other heroes and let's just say that was pretty awesome to say the least.

So really it's not that hard being a superhero it's just a huge adjustment for you but what I would say to any new hero is don't get too confident in your new job because really you never know what will happen next in life.

And for well what came next would be quite tragic to say the least.


	2. Chapter 2

How I Lost Mary Jane Watson

By Spider Man

It all began when my love of my life Mary Jane Watson was diagnosed with cancer I then knew I had to be there for her since she means everything to me.

And so I was there for her until the day came when the cancer she had was kicking her ass but she fought on bravely and I will always be proud of her for that.

Of course when she was about to pass away she made a promise to me that I should help someone in need and once she did pass away I kept that promise and I would never forget it at all.

And really where I went to next would be quite possibly my new home that would help show me that I can be Spider Man and be the hero to those who need me the most.


	3. Chapter 3

Going To The Spirit Verse

By Spider Man

After Mary Jane passed away I then discovered a portal that would lead me to a new home and what I didn't know was that the portal I took was taking me to the Spirit Verse.

And i've never been there before because well I always thought that New York City was my only home and now I was going to be in a new home.

Oh and honestly I didn't think this place would work for me but somehow it did and really back then I planned on living here because it was about time that I found a home that would work for me.

And yes I wasn't sure what I could do here but that would change when Titan assigned me to do the one job that would well show that I can help those in need.


	4. Chapter 4

What My Assignment Was

By Spider Man

Titan then assigned me to go to the Digital World and get the Digidestined and their partner Digimon out of the Digital World before it was too late.

And after hearing that honestly I was quite surprised to say the least and yes since I knew Mary Jane's promise I did what I was told to do.

Oh and trust me I know what I have to do and believe me this isn't the first time that I would save someone and it definitely won't be the last.


	5. Chapter 5

Going To The Digital World

By Spider Man

Once I portal to the Digital World was finally ready I then went through it and I wouldn't be coming back until they were here safe and sound.

And trust me that was quite crazy for me to do this but believe me this is going to be quite a big rescue mission for the first time in a while and boy this was going to be the most life changing rescue I would ever do.

Oh and yes I knew who Wyatt and his friends were so and actually I used them as my inspiration in life and they would probably do this if I was them.

And since they did save the Wild Force team in the Dark Cave then I knew that hell if they could do a rescue then I can.


	6. Chapter 6

Meet The Digidestined

By Spider Man

Once I was finally in the Digital World I then met the Digidestined and there were 3 teams of them.

And their team names were: The Adventure Team 1 and 2 and the Tamers.

Oh and I honestly don't know what their names are because honestly I don't even know how I could say their names at all.

And i'm being mean but i'm just saying they do need better names but that's what I think.

So once I finally met them and after I told them the heroic story of how Wyatt and his friends saved the Wild Force team in the Dark Cave and they were instantly inspired by that story and they then knew that their home was going to fall apart so they agreed to leave this and go to the Spirit Verse.

Which I didn't have a problem with since they weren't so hard to convince them and yeah this would be the best idea Titan ever came up with.


	7. Chapter 7

Leaving The Digital World

By Spider Man

And so once they then decided to leave the Digital World a portal then opens to the Spirit Verse and once we were finally through we got out of harm's way just in time.

Oh and once we were finally here they then knew this could work after all and they were quite impressed with the new home and they then knew this would work for them.

So really doing this rescue was a great idea after all and Titan then thanked me for doing the right thing in doing the rescue.


	8. Chapter 8

Why I Did The Rescue

By Spider Man

Now of course a lot of you are wondering why I did the rescue well there is a good reason for that.

It was because when Mary Jane made me a promise to help someone in need I kept that promise because she knew I was going to help someone in need.

And that's what I did by getting the Digidestined out of the Digital World before it was too late and yes it was so worth it.

Oh and no I have no regrets about it because I did what Mary Jane would want to see if she was here right now to see this.


	9. Chapter 9

What's Next

By Spider Man

Now as for what comes next well honestly I don't know because really the future will be quite unpredictable and boy I can't wait to see what will come next.

And really whatever comes next we'll be ready for it and who knows what comes next but whatever it will be we'll be ready for when the time comes.

THE END.


End file.
